


Thanks For Visiting

by odowrite



Category: odorite, odottemita
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Miume ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odowrite/pseuds/odowrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ry☆ and Melochin have been too busy to see each other recently and Melochin has started to wonder if he should tell his best friend how he really feels. When Ry☆ misses a practice because he's gotten sick, Melochin decides to go visit him. First fic, probably not all that great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Melochin frowned in concentration as he practiced the footwork sequence again, focusing on getting it just right. Miume, seated on the studio floor a few feet away drinking from a water bottle, watched him carefully. When he was done, she clapped and turned off the music he'd been practicing to.

"You've almost got it," she said encouragingly. "When Ryo is feeling better, maybe you can ask him to show you how to do the part at the end that you're having trouble with."

Melochin sighed. Ryo had texted both of them late the night before, saying he wouldn't be able to come to their Guilty Hearts dance practice the next day because he was sick. Melochin wished Ryo could have come. Not just because he was having trouble with the part of the choreo that Ryo had made, but because he honestly just wanted to see his shorter friend. They had both been busy and hadn't seen each other in a while, and the longer he stayed away from Ryo the more Melochin started to wonder if he should tell Ryo how he felt about him. They'd been friends for years, and Melochin had only grown more and more sure as time went on that he had romantic feelings for his best friend.

Miume's voice broke into his thoughts. "Melochin?"

He tried to shake the thoughts away and focus his attention on her. She looked at him questioningly, then a knowing look came onto her face and she said, "Listen, I think we're done practicing for the day. You've been working really hard. Why don't you go home and take a break, and then maybe go to visit Ryo later tonight?" She ended her idea with a slightly mischievous smirk.

Melochin pressed his lips together, trying to act like he hadn't already considered the idea. "I would hate to bother him while he's sick." He turned away and started packing up the speakers that had been playing their music to avoid looking at her. He could hear the teasing skepticism in Miume's voice as she said, "Suuuure," and then, her voice singsong, "I think he'd be happy to have you come to visit and see how he's doing."

Melochin felt the slightest thrum in his chest at the idea of Ryo being happy to see him, greeting him with a smile, a hug, anything. He hurriedly finished packing and started to head towards the exit. "Good work today," he called back and let the door slam behind him.

Now alone in the room and still seated on the floor, Miume drew her knees up to her chest and giggled to herself. "These boys need to figure this thing out already."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just kind of background/setup. ~~tbh this is just here because Miume shipping it is one of my favorite headcanons~~


	2. Chapter 2

Melochin stood outside Ryo's door, wondering if he should have texted first. He'd gone home, showered, changed out of his dance clothes into a pair of dark jeans and a V-neck T-shirt, and prepared a few things to bring with him to visit his sick friend. But now, standing on Ryo's front step with the sun going down behind him, he was a little afraid to knock.

_Ryo's sick, what if he's sleeping? Or if he doesn't appreciate me showing up without warning? I haven't seen him in a while, what if I get carried away and he figures out that I like--_

Melochin shook the thoughts away, and knocked gently at the door. He waited a moment, then heard a shuffling from inside and the door opened. Ryo stood there in his pajamas, his hair messy and his eyes bleary. When he saw Melochin, his eyes widened and he instinctively ran a hand over his hair, trying to tame it. "Oh, hey," he said, his eyes questioning. 

Melochin smiled, somewhat sheepishly. "I just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing. I brought you some soup and stuff," he added, indicating the bag he was carrying. In a rush he added, "I can just leave it with you and go though, I don't want to intrude if you're tired-"

Ryo interrupted him, a little quickly, "No, no. We haven't seen each other in forever. You can come in and stay a while if you want." He stood aside and held the door open. Melochin murmured his thanks and entered. As they walked down the dim hall to the joined kitchen and living areas, Ryo continued, "It was really great of you to come by and visit. Sorry, I know I look awful." He stopped as they entered the room and flicked the light switch, filling the room with bright light. He smiled at Melochin. "Still, I'm really happy you're here."

Melochin felt a surge of happiness fill him and he grinned uncontrollably at his best friend, trying not to acknowledge that the feelings were much more than that. Trying to curb his happiness, he gestured again at the bag he was carrying. "Have you eaten yet? I can heat up this soup for you if you want." Ryo nodded and flopped down on the couch in the living area while Melochin headed into the kitchen and unpacked the container of soup he'd made at home. There was no real wall between the two rooms, so they were able to talk normally while he worked. But at first they stayed in comfortable silence, Ryo watching Melochin maneuver around his kitchen with ease because he'd been there so many times before.

Suddenly breaking the silence, Ryo asked, "Has Miume... been saying weird stuff to you recently?" Melochin paused a moment, then continued working.

"What kind of weird stuff?"

Ryo stuttered a bit, trying to find the right words. "L-like weird stuff... about us. You and I." 

Melochin dropped the ladle he'd been using into the pot, then composed himself and turned around slowly. They met eyes across the room. "Yeah, she has been." _Don't say it. Don't say i-_

Almost against his will he continued, "I think she's figured me out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking forever to get to the point, but all the fluffy things happen next chapter I promise--


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things finally happen~

When Ryo opened his door to find Melochin waiting outside, his heart skipped a beat. Normally when he saw his friend he had some warning and was able to prepare himself, but seeing him suddenly like this made Ryo's cheeks flush slightly and he couldn't help but feel a bubble of giddyness swirl in his chest. The knowledge that Melochin had come just to check up on him made him feel warm inside and as he invited his friend inside Ryo reminded himself that he had to be careful about how much of his feelings he let show. He'd been hiding his feelings for years and he had to stay mindful to make sure Melochin stayed oblivious.

Which was why he mentally kicked himself when out of the blue he found himself asking Melochin as he cooked, "Has Miume... been saying weird stuff to you recently?"

He saw Melochin stiffen slightly. It was a slight gesture, but Ryo knew every bit of Melochin's body language well and such a reaction was easy to see. He heard the strained casualness in Melochin's voice as he asked, "What kind of weird stuff?"

Ryo felt his heart pounding. _I have to know._ "L-like weird stuff... about us. You and I."

He flinched a little when Melochin dropped the ladle he'd been using into the pot, afraid he'd opened a conversation that his friend didn't want to have. But when Melochin turned around and met his eyes, he saw reflected there the same nervousness that he was feeling. When Melochin said, "Yeah, she has been. I think she's figured me out," Ryo's heart nearly stopped. "What do you mean?"

Melochin sighed and moved over to the couch to sit down next to him. Ryo was conscious of the sight of the lines of his friend's collarbones in his V-neck shirt, and again felt self-conscious about his simple pajamas. Melochin looked at him and said simply, "I like you. I've liked you for years. You're my best friend but you're also much more than that to me." After a moment he added, "I didn't want to make things weird. But Miume must've caught on. If it makes you uncomfortable I can leave now."

Ryo jumped forward and covered Melochin's hand with his own. "Are you stupid? I feel the same way. Have felt that way pretty much since we became friends." Melochin's eyes widened and locked with his own. Ryo felt his focus slipping as he searched his friend's eyes, the rest of what he had to say completely forgotten. Melochin slowly reached out, cupped his face, and leaned in. He waited to see if Ryo would pull away, then gently kissed him. After a moment of shock, Ryo slid a hand behind Melochin's neck and pulled him closer, and they shared a long, gentle kiss before pulling away.

Pressing their foreheads together, Melochin grinned and brushed a stray hair behind Ryo's ear. Ryo's eyes were wide with surprise and both of them were breathing slowly, irregularly. Ryo slid his hand down from Melochin's neck to his chest and felt his heartbeat, far more rapid than normal. Melochin reached out and they intertwined the fingers of their free hands. They leaned in again and kissed briefly, before Melochin pulled away and whispered, "The soup will burn if I don't get it now." Ryo nodded wordlessly, but even as he got up from the couch Melochin let his hand linger with Ryo's as long as possible.

They ate sitting at the table, talking comfortably with their feet intertwined under the table. Conversation came naturally; each of them was relieved to know that they felt the same way. After they finished, Melochin carried their bowls to the sink and then fished a DVD out of his bag. "I brought a movie, if you want?" Ryo nodded and they turned off the lights and moved to sit on the couch. As the movie started, Melochin looked over at Ryo to find him staring at him. Both looked away a moment, embarrassed to have been caught looking. Then Melochin sighed and reached over, rubbing Ryo's back. "C'mon, sit closer."

Ryo scooted as close as possible and Melochin wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him into his chest. Ryo inhaled Melochin's scent and felt happiness flood through him as he snuggled up to his chest.

"Hey, Melo?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for coming to visit."

Melochin chuckled and kissed him again, their closeness leaving them both breathless when they pulled away. He murmured in Ryo's ear, "Of course. You just better not get me sick."

Ryo wasn't sure when during the movie he fell asleep, but when he woke up, early morning sunshine was peeking through his curtains and he was still curled up on his couch with Melochin sleeping beside him, their bodies close and warm. He smiled contentedly, rested his head on Melochin's chest again, and whispered softly, "Good morning, Melo," before drifting back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a lot of fun to write~ Thanks to kyushimii-yo on Tumblr for the prompt, sorry if this isn't that good or if the pacing is all off ;_;  
> Everybody please feel free to request odottemita fics from me~!!


End file.
